The present invention relates to a disposable package, designed particularly for fast food, such as hamburgers with french fries.
Whenever possible packages of this kind should be manufactured from paper, cardboard, corrugated board, porous cellulose or any other material which is easily decomposed, i.e. compostable. Further, the material should be a porous material or a material with several layers with air spaces in between. In some cases the package should be provided with a lid, and in certain cases divided up into two sections, if a sauce, french fries or similar items are served with the fast food. In addition, the package must readily facilitate easy eating of its contents and prevent spillage.
Several varieties of containers or packages of this kind have been proposed for the above mentioned purposes, resulting in major storage requirements for packages and adding to the cost of handling.